The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a vehicle.
At present, a fuel cell system including a fuel cell which receives supply of a reactive gas (a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas) to generate a power has been suggested and put to practical use. Such a fuel cell system is provided with a fuel supply channel for supplying, to the fuel cell, the fuel gas supplied from a fuel supply source such as a hydrogen tank.
Moreover, a fuel cell system is known including a variable pressure adjustment valve capable of exerting a pressure applied from a pressure source of the oxidizing gas to adjust a pressure of the fuel gas to be supplied to the fuel cell, as a pressure adjustment valve which is provided on the fuel supply channel and which adjusts the pressure of the fuel gas to be supplied to the fuel cell (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-150090, 2004-342386).